Honesty's A Two Edged Sword
by JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me... but all this time...he was just using me. I stop in mid run down the dark alley way, tears staining my cheeks as I try to catch my breath. Just then the bleak reality of it all hits me, making my heart ache with grief. Every kiss, every stroke of the cheek, the sweet nothings he would whisper in my ear when I was upset... It wa


Every kiss, every touch, every sweet nothing he would whisper in my ear... It was all a lie.

I stop mid run down the dark alley way, tears staining my cheeks as I try to catch my breath. The bleak reality of it all hits me, making my heart ache.

How could he do this to me?

I bow my head in shame, realizing how stupid I was to fall for it. I don't know how I let his charm get through to me like it did, I was never this naive when I was human.

So, how come he fooled me into thinking - believing - that he actually cared for me?

I shake my head and continue to walk along the alley. At this moment I want nothing more than for a hole to just appear on the ground and fall in. To never see the light of day again...

I would have done anything for him before my feelings appeared, he knew that, but just to make sure I was hooked in and that my faith would never waver, he pretended to love me.

"I'm such a fool!" I mutter to myself.

"I wouldn't call you a fool."

I jump in surprise at the sound of his voice. I scowl just as he comes into view. "Leave me alone Nines, I'm not in the mood." He walks slowly towards me, his muscles ripple with every move.

"W-what do you want?" I snap, mentally smacking myself for the stutter. Damn it, why all of a sudden do I find this annoying anarchist attractive?

 _Because you were so blind with 'love' for Sebastian..._

The little voice in the back of my head says, I narrow my eyes. Great, now I sound like a freaking Malkavian!

"I saw you running out of Lacroix's office crying, I came to see if you were okay." He says in a soft concerned voice that I have never heard him use before.

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing women cry."

"I'm not crying." I whisper, wiping the tears off my cheeks hastily. "I'm fine."

He frowns, and shakes his head.

"Damsel might be looking for you." I say, attempting to distract him. My eyes widen as I realize how close we are.

"She is with her husband so I highly doubt she is looking for me."

"She has a husband?!" I ask, my voice colored with shock. "I never would've guessed she would have a boyfriend with that temper of hers let alone a husband!" Nines chuckles, a growl rumbles in his chest making the laugh sound throaty. I shiver slightly from the sound.

I hate how sexy he is...

"Her husband tried to set me up with her actually, when we first met. Before they even got together. I absolutely hated him so much for that." He lightly smiles.

I swallow nervously, trying to get rid of the huge lump in my throat at how close our lips are from one another.

"H-how much hate did you have for him? For trying to set you two up I mean?"

He raises his hand, cupping my cheek in a loving matter.

"I hated him as much as I hate Lacroix now." He says under his breath. "No, I actually hate Lacroix even more so after what he did to you." He whispers, leaning in slowly as if to kiss m-

Wait! He's trying to kiss me!

But... Why am I not stopping him?

Was Seba- Lacroix right? That I crave affection so much I am willing to receive it from anyone?

You have to stop him Alicia, you don't even like him!

 _Or do you?_

The little voice ponders. God, I really am going crazy...

"Alicia..." He whispers sweetly, he cradles my cheek with his hand, brushing my cheek bone with his thumb. "I care for you. A lot. Ever since I saw you in the theater..." He whispers right before his lips brush mine ever so softly.

I gasp at the feeling. His lips are so soft, warm and so... inviting.

How can this be?

"God..." He moans into the kiss, giving me perfect access to his mouth. Eagerly, I slide my tongue in, savoring the taste of his mouth.

This must be a dream... I can't really be standing in this alley way after the most dreadful break-up of my life, kissing Nines. Can I?

 **Yes, you can... you are...**

I gasp at the unknown voice in my head. Wait...

 _Nines?_

 **Hello love.**

I stand here in utter amazement as we continue kissing passionately.

 _How is this possible?_

 **I don't know but... I like it, I haven't felt this close to anyone in ages.**

Suddenly, I feel enough sorrow that could fill a stadium of people erupt in my heart, the emotion is so strong my eyes tear up from it.

 **Shit, I'm sorry Alicia. I didn't know you could feel that...**

 _Wait, that was you?_

 **Yeah.**

 _How?!_

He doesn't answer, I happily send my irritated feelings toward him.

 **Sorry, it's just... I never thought any of this was possible...**

 _What-_

 **I mean, i know how I feel about you. That's for sure, I just- I was told this was a myth!**

I pull back from the kiss, and from him.

"What is supposed to be a myth?" He looks nervous, making me even very anxious because he's never nervous. Even when we were ambushed in the park and the werewolf attacked him. He was afraid, sure, anyone would be, but he didn't show it much. Only his voice even showed a hint of it as he told me about it being werewolf country.

"It's called the Mating Ritual. From what I have been told about it is that every Kindred has a mate out there. Though most of them never actually find their mates so they live the rest of their lives feeling as if something is missing..."

I stay quiet for a few minutes before coming up with a response.

"What does that have to do with us?"

He bites his bottom lip.

"Well, I was told that if you do find your mate you will only know if you touch them intimately, like kissing or hugging, you can feel their emotions and hear their thoughts while they can do the same to you."

I gulp nervously.

"A-are you saying we're mates?" He nods. "But...h-how come I never n-noticed?"

He sighs sadly. "I'm afraid it's because you were so love struck over Lacroix. You were to blind to see the truth."

 **At least I hope it's the truth.**

I cock my head slightly. What would he want to be the truth? Yeah, he may be my mate but that doesn't mean I love him... Right? I mean I'm in love with Lacroix, though I wish I wasn't.

 **I know you love him Alicia... And I respect that. But I must let you know that I love you, with all my heart.**

He...He loves me?

 _Why on earth would you love me?_

He smiles, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Because, you are the most passionate and most sincere woman I have ever met. You fight for your beliefs and actually know the difference between right and wrong, which is hard to believe because even some of the purest of Kindred can't do that. Yes, when you find your mate that doesn't mean you will fall in love, but that's not what happened to me. I fell the minute I laid eyes on you."

My eyes sting from the tears that are forming.

Never in a million years would Sebastian ever say things like this to me. Hell, even if he did it wouldn't mean anything.

Maybe I am in love with him...

That would explain why I was always so happy to see him and how heartbroken I was when I thought he died from the werewolf attack. It still doesn't make much sense though, I mean if I have been in love with Nines all this time how could I still fall for Lacroix?

"Please give me a chance Alicia. I won't treat you like that scumbag did." I smile lightly, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I know you won't Nines. I'm just so confused."

"I don't expect you to be anything else, I understand if you need time to figure out how you truly feel..." He looks me in the eyes. "I'm just asking for one chance..." He whispers.

I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Okay." I whisper against his shoulder.

"What?" He asks.

"I will give you a chance." He gasps sharply, pulling back from the hug.

"Really?"

I nod. "I want to try Nines." Beaming with happiness, he pulls me into another passionate kiss. I moan quietly, pulling him as close as I can to my body.

Oh god... this feels so good. He's so warm and loving, the total opposite of Lacroix.

Whenever Lacxroix kissed me he was always so harsh and cold with it, as if it was rehearsed or something.

That should have clued me in, how lifeless his kisses were. But no, I was too blind to see it...

Suddenly my mind snaps back to the present and out of our haven, I remember why I was even out here in the first place. Nines, clearly feeling the tension, pulls back.

"What is it?"

"It's Lacroix! He knows I have the key." I say as I pull out of the hug and reach into my bag, showing him the key.

"And Prince Lacroix would like for you to hand it over to us." Nines turns around, hisses menacingly at the Sheriff and his group of Nosferatu.

"You stay away from her!" He growls as the Nosferatu try to come at me.

"We don't want the girl, just the key." The sheriff says sternly.

But before I could speak, Nines does. "Well she ain't giving it to you!" He hisses again, standing in front of me protectively.

"Give me the key." He says.

"No!" I shout furiously and the sheriff growls.

"Alright, I'm tired of being nice. Grab them!" He shouts and within seconds the Nosferatu leap forward grabbing us both. I struggle profusely as they drag us back toward his office.

"No!" I don't want to face him! Not after what happened just hours ago. The humiliation would be unbearable!

Suddenly as if my life depended on it, I yank my arms, trying to get away but no amount of struggle even loosens their hold on me. It's like they are made of stone with how strong they are.

"Alicia!" Nines says, my head shoots up toward his direction.

"I'm here. Okay? I won't let him hurt you." He whispers as the Nosferatu drag us inside, passing the fat bastard who is considered the security around here.

"Lacroix is very upset with ya darling, what'd you do?" I turn my head away from him in disgust as we get in the elevator. Then out of nowhere, the sheriff reaches into my bag.

"You have no right!" I shriek, making the sheriff laugh wickedly.

"When it comes to this," He holds up the key to examine it. "I have the right to do anything." He sneers.

Before I know it, the elevator jumps to a halt, making the Nosferatu loosen its grip on me. In a haze of panic, I push the beasts away from and rush over to Nines.

"It's okay... I won't them touch you." He whispers soothingly as I latch onto him for dear life.

"I-I'm not afraid. I just don't want to face him." I whisper.

 _What I'm really afraid of is him hurting you..._

He cups my cheek as best as he can with the Nosferatu holding onto him.

 **It's going to be okay.**

I close my eyes in relief from his touch just as the elevator opens up to reveal Lacroix, sitting at his desk.

"Thank you for bringing the key to me Sheriff."

He stands up, completely ignoring the fact that we are in the room as he takes the key.

"Yes, this is what I have been waiting for!" He exclaims. I scoff at the way he's gazing at it. He turns to look at me, a look of surprise plain on his face. I'm assuming it's because of the way I'm clinging to Nines.

"What do you want do with them Prince Lacroix?" The sheriff asks.

"Make sure they stay where they are. I want them to see this..." He says calmly as he turns toward the sarcophagus.

The Nosfuratu grab onto me again and start pulling me away from Nines. I let out a strangled cry, grabbing a hold of his hand.

Lacroix turns back, giving me a puzzled look.

"What is this?" He looks between me and Nines, trying to connect the dots. I hiss menacingly at him as he goes over towards Nines.

"Leave him alone!" I shout, struggling even more as he gets closer to Nines.

Cocking his head slightly, he slaps Nines across the cheek. I groan in pain as the stinging begins in my cheek too.

What the?

Lacroix smirks.

"You are mates." I look questioningly at him; how does he know that?

"The reason I know this is because when you find your mate and have been with them intimately in any way, you can feel each other's pain." He looks sharply at me. "And I know you have at least kissed him, you are a whore after all."

I growl, not wanting him to know how much that stung. Nines takes it a lot worse. "Shut the fuck up Lacroix! If anyone here is a whore it's you!" He roars.

Lacroix just ignores him and walks back over to the sarcophagus, putting the key in place.

"NO!" Nines and I shout as the sarcophagus opens.

"What? This... This can't be!" Lacroix shouts. "It's not here!" Lacroix turns around, his eyes blinding with rage. "You!" He points at Nines furiously. "You did this!"

"He just found out I had the key. How could he have anything to do with this?" I ask.

Lacroix growls and commands for the sheriff to throw us out. As we are leaving, he keeps rambling about finding the person responsible for this.

"Lacroix." He turns to glare at Nines when we enter the elevator. "Fuck you."

I bite my bottom lip nervously.

"Mark my words Nines, if I find out that either of you had anything to do with this. I will call for a blood hunt!" I gasp quietly as the elevator closes shut, cutting off the rest of what he was going to say.

After a few seconds, Nines' pose relaxes and he gives me a cheeky smile. "Did you see the look on his face when he opened that thing? Priceless!"

"It was pretty funny.'' I mutter as the elevator continues taking us down. "I wonder who stole whatever was inside..."

Nines shrugs his shoulders as the elevator opens and the Sheriff 'guides' us outside.

"If you ever come near this place again, I will kill you on the spot." He says sternly before going back inside. As soon as he's out of sight we run off towards Nine's hangout spot.

I forgot the name of the place but I do remember where it is thankfully, though I don't really need to when I have Nines to guide me. "Are we going to be safe here?" Nines smiles reassuringly at me.

"Babe, you know I won't let anyone hurt you." My heart swells at the pet name and I lean onto his shoulder.

"I know Nines."

 _ **The End~**_


End file.
